Cuz Your My No 1
by Sakura-Star-66
Summary: Sakura is in a prestigious and very expensive prep collage, Ying De. There, she offends F4, a group of 4 boys whose fathers are major shareholders of the school, and all whom are very rich. Syaoran falls for Sakura but Sakura had already fallen for his fr
1. Summary!

Cuz Your My No.1  
  
Re-Written By: Anna F.  
  
Real Story/Movie: Chinese Movie Called - Meteor Garden  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: This story is in the plot of Metor Garden but I've changed a few things so that it won't be EXACTLY like it. Ok... here's the REAL summary: The story is about a girl, Sakura, whose family is poor, but her parents insists on sending her to a prestigious and very expensive prep school, Ying De. There, she offends F4, a group of 4 boys whose fathers are major shareholders of the school, and all whom are very rich. F4 is tyrannical & everyone in the school are in awe of them, including the teachers, but Sakura refuses to grovel at their feet. She plots her revenge against them when they recruit people to make her life at Ying De College a difficult one. Being the feisty girl that she is, Sakura won't give up! Syaoran fall for her but Sakura hateing the guts of Syaoran doesn't pay a dam (worry for the language). Sakura has by this time fallen for his best friend, also a member of F4, Lei (pronounced Li, yeah I know but that's what they call him in the REAL meteor garden plus Lei is not Syaoran, Syaoran is Syaoran, Lei is Lei!). And thus, all the conflicts, falling out, and quarreling begin among F4 and Sakura. Meteor Garden is a tantalizing mix of romance, loyalty and friendship. It is a beautiful story of love and courage... and has brought tears to the eyes of many (mostly me). I better stop talking now or else I'll give the story away!!! *Sighs*  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Ok people so now you have the summary!!! Now read the next chapter if it doesn't show then just wait or refesh, then after the story id and the = and the numbers press &chapter=2 I know html so yeah. Review people!!! 


	2. Just The Beginning

Cuz Your My No.1  
  
Re-Written By: Anna F.  
  
Real Story/Movie: Chinese Movie Called - Meteor Garden  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Anywayz. Congrat people who did the html thing correctly and got here to the chapter and got 2 read it before anyone else did! You just learned HTML from the amazing smart Anna!!! LOLZ. Anyways. Back to the story!!! Sakura, the CCS gang, Meteor Garden cast, and my cast (except for the gown-ups, yeah you know what I mean) are about 19 or 20.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A lone scooter is riding slowly down a road while being overtaken by many luxurious cars and being honked at. Sakura is struggling with her broken-down scooter. Just then, Mei Mei (my character don't touch!!!) drives up beside her and passes her a Gucci and kerchief to wipe herself with.   
  
  
  
"If not for you, our school would have been in the world records for having all theirstudents taking cars," said Mei Mei rolling her eyes at Sakura and drives off.  
  
Sakura arrives in school and passes a packet of food to the school janitor to heat up.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you again but can you heat this up and return it to me at lunch?" asks Sakura.  
  
"I think you're the only person in school who knows what a rice cooker looks like," said the janitor with a sigh and laughing a little as Sakura walks away.  
  
  
  
QianHui arrives and meets Mei Mei. They start competing to see who has acquired the better thing during the holidays.. Burberry jacket, diamond necklace... In the end QianHui won with her Julia Roberts nose!!  
  
"Wow! How did you get that! Went a got a new nose without me!" complained Mei Mei.  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't! This was limited edition! One for Juila Roberts and one for me!" bost QianHui.  
  
"Lucky! I'm going to get one on the next holiday! One I designe by MYSELF!" replied Mei Mei trying to get back at QianHui.  
  
  
  
Sakura greets Lizzy at the locker and discuss about their schoolwork.  
  
"I think you're the only one who studies in this school. Everyone else is here to show off their fame and fourtune," said Sakrua with a laugh. "Your the school's best student!" Lizzy like Sakura didn't have a lot of money but her parents JUST mannaged to send her to Ying De.  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right. If I went againest some of these people in a spelling-bee for english I would win before they could spell their 3rd word!" replied Lizzy jokeing along with Sakura. Sakura laughed at that comment (their ALL CHINESE so bare with me!). Lizzy had beautiful long sleek black hair down to her waist that shimmered in the light like her other friend Tomoyo. But Tomoyo did go to Ying De becuase her parents couldn't afford it. (Tomoyo's not rich in this story! Gomen people!)  
  
  
  
At locker 174.. A Red tag is seen hanging from there.. It said 'You'll Be Dead' and on the 'Be' there were the words F4.  
  
  
  
Ah-Shu is packing his things with everyone standing around staring at him. Nobody dares  
  
to help him for fear of offending F4. He drops his books and Sakura wanted to help him but Lizzy stops her.   
  
"He ended up like this because he spoke against the F4 last week," said Lizzy to Sakura trying her best to stop Sakura from doing anything for the fear that Sakura will be reciveing a Red Tag also.  
  
  
  
The teacher appears and looks over at Ah-Shu.  
  
"Teacher, Ah-Shu is forced out of school by the F4!" said Qianhui mockingly.  
  
"Too much! The school is like this because of such black sheep," the teacher saids aloud for everyone to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah-Shu, don't be a black sheep anymore. After you leave school, become a better person," said the teacher to Ah-Shu but without a trace of fealing of his face.  
  
Sakura stares in disbelieve at what the teacher had just said.  
  
An annoyed Sakura runs out halfway through the class and goes to the rooftop to vent  
  
her frustration.  
  
"F4!! PIG HEAD 4!! PIG HEAD 4!! Don't think the school is open by your family  
  
means you can do whatever you want!! Don't think of messing around with me! I won't give in!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, the F4 arrive in school.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Lizzy are carrying the PE equipment in a basket when the F4 started walking  
  
in their direction. Just then, the teacher falls his coke spills all over Syaoran - the leader of F4. Sakura and Lizzy drop the basket in shock at what had happened and were both worried for the teacher.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" replied the teacher with worry. He wipes the coke off Syaoran's face immediately.  
  
"Teacher, you're stepping on my foot," said Syaoran with much annoyance in his voice at the pathedic teacher.  
  
"Sorry, I'll wipe for you!" said the teacher with more worry in his voice.  
  
"If apologies are useful, what's the use of having police?" replied Syaoran as he and F4 walk off.  
  
Syaoran kicks the basket Sakura and Lizzy had droped even further. However, another member of F4, Lei, stays behind to pick it up. Lei looked up and meet Sakura in the eyes. Sakura takes in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lei what are you doing that takes so long!" shouted Eriol, another member or F4.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura and her friend, Tomoyo, are working in a cake shop. Sakura (if you see ShanCai anywhere it means Sakura, sometimes I slip) is telling her about the F4 and Tomoyo wished that she's able to see them.   
  
"Why are they called F4?" asks Tomoyo.  
  
"Haha.. It's so funny.. F4 are Flowers 4!" replied Sakura laughing while holding onto the counter.  
  
"So they must look as good as flower.. and they're super rich. *dreamy look*" countered Tomoyo. Sakura stopped laughing at this comment.  
  
"But their character is the worst!"  
  
"Surely not all of them are like that?"  
  
"Maybe.. there's one that's different.. Anyway if not for my mum, I would not  
  
be studying there!"  
  
"Sakura, you've changes since going to that school. You used to stand up for your friends."  
  
'I hate myself now too.. Just standind around waiting for time to pass..' thought Sakura.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura returns home and is greeted by her mum (Sakura's parents DO NOT act like the ones in CCS but more... how do I call it... stupid).  
  
"Why can't I study a normal university? I don't fit in at all! Mama, can I not study there anymore," asked Sakura.  
  
"What are you saying?? That's the upper class society! Our aim is for you to marry  
  
a rich man there so that our family can be rich! You're telling me you don't want to study  
  
there anymore?? Are you trying to ruin my hopes??" her mother said with much sadness.  
  
Just then, Mama suffers from an asthma attack. Papa rushes out to help, only to get a  
  
scolding from Mama for not getting any promotion. They start quarrelling.  
  
"Stop quarrelling!! I will continue to study there!!" shouted Sakura with much anger at how her parents were acting.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The F4 are gathering at the pub. Syaoran's pineapple head is gone and is teased by  
  
Vanness (another memeber for F4) and Lei. They are there because of the new girl Eriol hooked up. Just then, the girl's(that Eriol was with) boyfriend and gang appears. A fight breaks out and the F4 prevail. Just before leaving, Lei leaves a large stack of money with the owner of the pub to pay for the damages.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back in school, Lizzy and ShanCai are each carrying a box of chalk dust, chalk, broken computer chips and other things and were walking down the stairs. Suddenly Lizzy falls and her box falls on Syaoran below!!   
  
"Sorry sorry!" said Lizzy with much fear at what she had done to Syaoran while praying in her head that she doesn't get a red tag.  
  
She attempts to help Syaoran clean up but he pushes her aside.  
  
Sakura seeing this got angry.  
  
"STOP! Hasn't she apologised already??" yelled Sakura at Syaoran trying to stand up for her friend.  
  
"Is this a display of your cheap friendship?" Syaoran countered back.  
  
"What do you know about friendship?? You pests of the society..."  
  
"You've got the guts..." said Syaoran walking away.  
  
'This time I'm dead,' tought Sakura as she watched Syaoran's retreating back.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Next day, Sakura prays that there's no red tag in her locker. When she opens it, there really isn't any red tag!! However, the whole school avoided her when they saw her. In the classroom, Lizzy kept pointing to Sakura back trying to tell her somthing. Sakura stared back at Lizzy in confusion.  
  
"I think she's dead this time," wispered QingHui to Mei Mei while the teacher went on to explain some math.  
  
The red tag was pasted on ShanCai's back...  
  
  
  
  
  
Round One:  
  
During an exam, everyone started throwing bits of paper on Sakura's paper. The teacher thinks that Sakura is cheating and tells her to get out of class, giving her a 0 for her class. Someone else throws something at the teacher and he assumes it is Sakura who did it.  
  
Round Two:  
  
A guy painted super glue to the public phone. When Sakura picked it up, her  
  
hand became stuck!  
  
Round Three:  
  
Sakura entered the toilet cubicle and a group of guys rushed in to put a stick  
  
in the toilet door and Sakura is stuck inside!!  
  
At the locker, Lizzy saw Sakura but doesn't dare to talk to her. Just then, F4 appears.  
  
"So much for your cheap friendship. You offended us for her and now she doesn't even dare to talk to you," said Syaoran with a smirk.  
  
Lizzy runs off.  
  
Round Four:  
  
Sakura is once again stuck to the chair and table by glue. Then the students put  
  
a roll of explosives in front of her and lit it... (oh bad me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura escapes to an isolated corner to rest. Lizzy appears and passes her a voicel.  
  
Voicel: (Lizzy) Sakura, I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble.   
  
  
  
Sakura runs to the escape stairs to the roof again to vent her frustration.  
  
"(shouting) PIG HEAD 4!! *curse* *curse* *curse*(you fill in).. PIG HEAD 4!!!"  
  
Lei suddenly appears and passes her a handkerchief to wipe herself.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry about scolding you all like that just now," said Sakura with shyness at Lei's kindness.  
  
"I'm not interested in other people's business," replied Lei  
  
"Hey.. Wait.. Your handkerchief.."  
  
"Throw it away, it has become rubbish already.." said Lei as he walked off.   
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
When Sakura wanted to leave school, she discovered that her scooter was destroyed.  
  
Just then, Syaoran drives up beside her.  
  
"I've a good news and a bad news. Good new is, I'm impressed by your endurance. Bad news is, I'll put in more effort to deal with you," said Syaoran as he drives off.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back at home, Sakura goes jogging and eats 4 bowls of rice to replenish her energy! She makes her own red tag and goes to sleep.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
In school, Sakura approaches the F4 and pastes a red tag on Syaoran's head and declares war back at them! (not looking good for Sakura)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
In the cake shop:  
  
"You really did that? The ShanCai I know is back! So what's your plan?" asked Tomoyo with an excited voice as she pulls out her V8 to record Sakura's, so called exciting plan.  
  
"Err.. I don't know..." replies Sakura while Tomoyo sweat droped still holding her V8.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
THe F4 (more like F3)are gathered together again:  
  
"Why are you here alone?" asked Vanness.  
  
"A girl expires in one week," replied Eriol  
  
"Where's Lei?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sleeping.. He has to sleep 15 hours a day," replied Eriol to Syaoran's question while laughing at what he had just said and Lei's personality.  
  
"Syaoran, that Sakura is really like your sisters. I'm sure you can't handle her," said Vanness  
  
"You bet?" asked Syaoran with a nothing-I-can't-handle voice.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back in school, Sakura's scooter is chained up. Two guys offer to help her.  
  
"Didn't you give us a letter to say that if anyone is willing to help you, you will do anything??" asked one of the guys with a smirk on his face.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
Sakura runs aways but is soon caught up by the two guys. In the nick of time,  
  
Lei appears and saves her. Sakura breaks down and cries. Lei did a handstand  
  
in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakura still sniffing.  
  
"When I was young, someone told me, when your tears are flowing out, just do a handstand and the tears won't flow out. Next time when you want to cry, just do a handstand." replied Lei. Sakura smiles at this and the two walk away.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
At Syaoran's house(or should I say HUGE mansion), the two guys went to look for Syaoran.  
  
"You failed? Are you pigs??" asked Syaoran after the two guys told him that they failed.  
  
"We didn't succeed because Lei appeared and saved her," replied one of the guys with his head down.  
  
An angry Syaoran kicks the guys into the water.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back at school, Sakura ran towards Syaoran and gives him a punch (not really though cuz Syaoran is strong and don't forget that)!!!  
  
"Are you a man?? Doing something like that.. Such a disgrace!!" said Sakura still trying to hurt Syaoran (kicking and punching)while Syaoran just stands there stareing at Sakura.  
  
Sakura then runs to the escape stairs to the roof.  
  
"Pig head 4!! I will not give in!!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
The next day at the rooftop, Sakura doesn't see Lei. As she was walking past the music room, she heard violin music. She looks in and sees Lei playing the violin to his handphone and walks in. Lei realizes Sakura's presence and stops.   
  
"Do you know you're a disturbance?" asked Lei.  
  
"I just want to thank you for yesterday," replied Sakura.  
  
"If I knew you were so pesky, I would not have saved you."  
  
"I will continue looking for you at the rooftop."  
  
"Then I won't go there anymore."  
  
As Sakura was about to leave school, she's abducted(or a.k.a. kidnapped but not really) by 2 man in black.   
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~   
  
Sakura awakes to find herself in a beauty salon. She also gets a haircut and gets dressed up before being shown to a room. Syaoran appears in the room (a huge living room not a bedroom all you perverts!).   
  
"I'm offering you chance to be by my side. In school, you  
  
belong to me. You can stand beside me when nobody is around. Aren't you happy?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy. Because this shows that you've become and idiot from my beating," replied Sakura with anger.  
  
"Why aren't you happy? I can give you a luxurious life! There's nothing in this world that can't be bought with money!"  
  
"You pig head! *throws her shoe at him* I am not someone who can be bought with money!" said Sakura walking away with only one shoe.  
  
  
  
The next day at school, someone wrote on the board:  
  
"Sakura is a slut. She has aborted twice!" 


	3. You Like Her To!

Cuz Your My No.1  
  
Re-Written By: Anna F.  
  
Real Story/Movie: Chinese Movie Called - Meteor Garden  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR METEOR GARDEN OR F4!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Yep, F4 is a real chinese band!!! Back to the story!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Someone wrote "Sakura is a slut, she aborted twice!" on the blackboard.  
  
An angry Sakura approaches the F4.   
  
"Syaoran you idiot!! Why did you write that about me?" shouted Sakura at Syaoran with much anger. "I've never aborted! I'm stil a virgin!"  
  
She gives Vanness a kick before running off.  
  
"She came specially to tell me she's a virgin.. That means.. She likes me!" shouted Syoaran with a stupid happy smile on his face gleaming at his new found information.  
  
"You're thinking too much Syaoran," sighed Eriol look at Syaoran amused at what he had just seen.  
  
Sakura returns to the classroom and see Mei Mei and QianHui wiping the board. They express their sympathy for her.  
  
"I can't believe that someone would do this to you Sakura! They are such brats!" claimed Mei Mei.  
  
"I agree! I'll kill whoever did this!" exclaimed QianHui.  
  
"Thanks you guys," replied Sakura with much confusion at their niceness.  
  
They invite her to a party the next day, telling her its a casual dress party and to put on a scarf and wear jeans.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At the cakeshop, Sakura and Tomoyo are discussing about the party.  
  
"Hey! Look! Handsome guys!" Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Sakura looks up and sees Vanness and Lei.  
  
"Hey, hardworking virgin," teased Vanness.  
  
"You must be the famous F4! I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's high school friend!" exclaimed Tomoyo excided to have then in the shop.  
  
"Can you show me this cake?" asked Lei.  
  
"What do you want to buy the cake for? You don't like sweet stuff," asked Vanness.  
  
"I just find it cute. How much?" asked Lei to Sakura.  
  
"$90" replied Sakrua as Lei handed her a $200.  
  
"Keep the change," said Lei as he and Vanness left the store.  
  
"I know.. That must be the one whom you say is different from the rest," said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura turns up at the party, dressed like the waitresses who are wearing red scarf. Everyone else is dressed formally. It turns out that she has been deceived by Mei Mei and QianHui. Two man notices Sakura and approaches her. They are impressed by Sakura's unique dressings.   
  
"Of course she's unique She was a slut in high school and aborted twice," said QianHui walking to stand right beside one of the men.  
  
"So it was you two who wrote those things on the board!" exclaimed Sakura suprised that the two had decieved her.  
  
"Yes, it's us. We hate you," said QianHui.  
  
"We can't stand you flirting with F4. We feel ashamed just standing beside you," said Mei Mei to Sakura.  
  
'I will not be affected by them.' Sakura thought as she walked away.  
  
Sakura immediately thinks of getting back at them.  
  
Mei Mei was chatting with a rich man.  
  
Man: You're as pretty as your name.  
  
Sakura: You're right! Mei Mei, didn't you say you want to introduce me to guys? Isn't the next one going to be more handsome? You're messing with the wrong person. If you're really that great, go get F4 yourselves! *Pours cup of wine on Mei Mei's head and walks out of the party*  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Lei is staring at a poster when he receives a sms: "Lei, I'm coming back. Jing"   
  
'Shes's finally comming back!' thought Li  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The next day at the rooftop, Sakura sees Lei.  
  
"Didn't you say you wouldn't be here anymore?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Isn't that good? I really like it here. What is the time difference between here and France?" asked Lei.  
  
"France? 1, 2, 3..." counted Sakura on her fingers.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
In the meantime, Mei Mei and QianHui were standing at the side, video-taping Sakura and Lei together.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Mei Mei and QianHui approaches Sakura and throws a magazine at Sakura.  
  
"Look at the girl in the magazine! That's the girl Lei likes. You can never measure up to her ! What right do you have to talk to Lei? You don't fit in here at all. Scram!!" they both yelled at Sakura.  
  
Just then, Syaoran appears.  
  
"Who gave you permission to bring her here? This girl belongs to me!" shouted Syaoran at Mei Mei and QianHui.  
  
"Sorry..." replied both of then before they left hurriedly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
"Get lost! Who did you think ended my up in this state?" asked Sakura giveing Syaoran a death glare.  
  
"Hey, I just saved you. Who else in this world can be more perfect than me?"  
  
"I hate you! I hate everything about you! You're the kind of person  
  
people hate most in those personality tests!!"  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
When Syaoran reaches home, he makes Wei help him take a personality test and it turns out...  
  
He belongs to the category people hates most. Syaoran is mad at this and attemps to rip the book but Wei stops Syaoran and tells him that in the end of the test there are reccommendations to improve. So he read the little thing at the end of the test, it is recommended that he should smile more and be friendlier and wear cuter shirts. (hehe)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In school, Vanness and Eriol were sitting on the lawn drinking wine when they asked Sakrua to join them.  
  
"I think it's because Jing is coming back, that's why Lei is behaving so weird," said Vanness.  
  
"What's Jing's relationship with Lei?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Jing is Lei's first love. When Lei was young, he was extremely autistic," replied Eriol.  
  
"None of us knew what to do with him," added Vanness.  
  
"So everytime Lei cried, Jing would bring him somewhere and Lei would stop crying. She was a great woman. If not for her, Lei might have been admitted into some mental institution," finnished Eriol while Sakura sat there and thought about what she had just found out.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura was walking home when she saw Lei staring at the poster.   
  
He receives an SMS: "Lei, I'm boarding the plane. See you in 17 hours. Jing"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You're pretty tonight," said Lei. Lei kisses Sakura before leaving. Sakura is stunned.   
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back in school, Syaoran appears in his cartoon t-shirt and his pineapple head pressed down. He gets teased by Vanness becuase of what he was wearing. Just then, Lei's handphone rings.  
  
"You're back. I'll be right over," Lei said quickly into the phone and ran off.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The F4 meet Jing. Jing gives Lei a hug.  
  
"I miss you!" said Jing.  
  
Just then, Sakura walks past.  
  
"You're grown up. Looks much more mature," said Jing to Lei.  
  
"I really miss you," Lei replied to Jing smileing.  
  
Sakura is convinced she differs too much from Jing and decides to give up on Lei.   
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The F4 and Jing are drinking together.  
  
"How's your sisters?" asked Jing to Syaoran.  
  
"Angie is married and is staying in the States," replied Syaoran in a mono tone.  
  
"You were really close to your sis," replied Jing.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Now there's a girl just like his sis. Her name is Sakura," said Vanness cutting the conversation short.  
  
"Jing, why did you take such a photo? Don't you think it's too obscene?" asked Lei.  
  
"That's my job," replied Jing laughing at Lei's outburst.  
  
"I don't like it," replied Lei.  
  
"That's why I like you. You're always concerned about me," replied Jing smileing.  
  
Jing gives Lei a kiss.   
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The next day at school, a boy shouts for Sakura. He turns out to be Sakura's secondary school classmate, QingHe!!! They start hanging out together. Sakura warns him about the F4. QingHe and Sakura were sitting together having lunch when Syaoran saw them. He got very jealous.   
  
The next moment, QingHe gets a red tag in his locker. Sakura got angry and  
  
ran to look for Syaoran.  
  
"What do you want? You big PIG HEAD! QingHe doesn't even know you!" shouted Sakura at Syaoran while she was kicking him.  
  
"It's all because of me!!" replied Syaoran.  
  
"What do you mean because of me? I want you to take back the red tag!" shouted Sakura one again but this time in rage causeing a few people to crowd around them.  
  
"I want to see which one of you leaves school first. Who asked you to hang out with that nerd," replied Syoaran as he walked away.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura and QingHe are being chased around and bullied by the rest of the   
  
students again (about a group or 50 were chaseing them). They had leaves all over them and the students were about to drop a few pails of water on them and also had a few water guns with them. They were escaping and ran into Jing and F4.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Jing.  
  
'Why did I let Jing see me in such a pathetic state,' thought Sakura.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Lei suddenly yelled out and everyone froze to stare at Lei and Syaoran thinking about what to do next. Should they listen to Lei or Syaoran.  
  
'Lei is helping me, I can't believe it,' thought Sakura.  
  
"Lei, do you know what you're doing?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I think that's enough," replied Lei calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me.. You like her??" said Syaoran flareing up a little bit but kept calm (he's talking about Sakura).  
  
Lei remains silent.   
  
"You risk getting kicked out of school for this girl?" asked Syaoran raiseing his voice a little.  
  
Lei and Syaoran fight over Sakura while she stares back and forth between them confused at what they are trying to get to.  
  
"HuaZeLei (yep, Lei's full name)! You're no longer my friend! I'll never talk to you again!"  
  
Syaoran storms off and Jing goes over to help Sakura. She brings Sakura to the toilet to wash up. At the toiet, Sakura can't believe how nice and beautiful Jing is.  
  
"This is the first time I see Lei like that. I think he really likes you," said Jing as she hands a wet paper towl to Sakura to wipe her face with.  
  
"No way, the person he likes is you," replied Sakura figgeting at what Jing had said.  
  
"But somehow I think, one day Lei will leave me," Jing said with a sad expression.  
  
"Wow! Nice shoes!" Sakura exclaimed changing the subject.  
  
"Someone once said, everyone must have a pair of good shoes. Because this pair of good shoes will bring you to good places," replied Jing with a smile.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Lei and ShanCai are at the rooftop.   
  
"Thank you so much just now. But I'm really sorry. Because of me, you all are so unhappy now," said Sakura with guilt.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm just feeling down," replied Lei.  
  
'Why? Why did you save me just now? You even sacrificed yourself because of me,' thought Sakura.  
  
"Do you have something to say? If you've nothing on, just stay here," said Lei.  
  
They spend the night sitting at the rooftop. Lei keeps staring at his phone.  
  
"Are you waiting for Jing's phonecall? Am I disturbing you?" asked Sakura worried.  
  
"You talk a lot," said Lei with a smile.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, Lei puts off fireworks.  
  
"Make a wish now and it would come true," said Lei. Sakura closes her eyes and makes a wish. "My mother used to say that if you set fireworks off at sunrise, when the angels are going back down on earth to protect people, then they will see you and hear your wish and grant it."  
  
The next day, QingHe invites Sakura on a vacation. At that moment, Sakura faints. She stays at home with a fever. Syaoran goes to her house to look for her. 


	4. The Love Begins?

Cuz Your My No.1  
  
Re-Written By: Anna F.  
  
Real Story/Movie: Chinese Movie Called - Meteor Garden  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR METEOR GARDEN OR F4!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Hehe. Yeah I know that I keep updateing a lot but I can't help it!!! 4th chapter in a day (includeing the prolodge). LOLZ. If u wanna read more then I can finnish the next chapter by either today or tomorrow. This is fun writing for you guys!!!  
  
Chapter Dedicated To: Missy Me!!! and BabyWolfGurl for being one of my first 2 reviewers!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Syaoran pays a visit to Sakura at her house. Sakura's parents think that he is someone who hurt Sakura and try to get him out of the house. They claim that they will call the police if he doesn't go away. Once Sakura's parents find out that Syaoran's parents are rich they are thrilled that their daughter has such a rich friend!   
  
Sakura's parents act selfish and Sakura's embarrsed at how her parents act while Syaoran is pretty amused. They invite Syaoran to stay for dinner and Sakura is agust at that. He behaves very politely at dinner. Sakura is amused. After a meal, Sakura's parents ask her to send Syaoran off.  
  
"After my sister left, I've always been having my meals alone," said Syaoran as Sakura walked walked him out the door.  
  
'Every family has their problems. Some things just can't be bought with money, like family warmth,' Sakura thought with a happy smile in her head.  
  
"Are you going Hawaii?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I don't have money," replied Sakura with a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"That's why I hate poor people. I'll pay for you," claimed Syaoran.  
  
"Don't need. I'm going on vacation with QingHe. You go Hawaii, I don't need to see your face during the holidays!" yelled Sakura agust at what Syaoran had just said and mad at the same time. Sakura stomped back into her house to call QingHe to tell him that she will go on vacation with him. Syaoran watched Sakura's retreating back with an amused smile.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura and QingHe are on their vacation. Suddenly, Syaoran appears on the boat they're supposed to go on. Mei Mei, QianHui, Eriol and Vanness also appear.   
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you in Hawaii?" asked Sakura looking up at them.  
  
"I've been there a hundred times! WHy would I want to go there again?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"My father has booked this boat!" shouted QingHe.  
  
"I've bought this boat already! You can come with us!" Syaoran called back at them.  
  
Just then, Jing and Lei appears.  
  
"We're having a party tonight, do join us," urged Jing.  
  
"Come on," Lei added.  
  
Sakura drags QingHe and they both go onto the boat. Everyone is enjoying themselves on the boat. Jing spots ShanCai and QingHe and goes over to talk to them.   
  
"Don't forget to come for the party tonight," reminded Jing.  
  
"But I don't have formal dress," Sakura said back at Jing disapointed.  
  
"I can lend you mine!" said Jing happily.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
That night, Jing gives Sakura a makeover.   
  
"Has Syaoran and Lei made up?" asked Sakura still fealing guilty for breaking their friendship.  
  
"I don't think so. We dragged Lei here, hoping they would make up," replied Jing laughing a little. "Let me pick a pretty dress for you, make you beautiful to shock the rest."  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At the party, everyone is shocked by how beautiful Sakura has become. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with no sleaves. It hugges her waist and belled out a tiny tiny bit and hugged her every curve. At the hem of the dress were Sakura Blossoms sewn on. She wore gloves that reached up to her elbows and her hair was in a messy bun.  
  
'Everyone is looking at me, just like a fairy tale!' thought Sakura with much happiess.  
  
"Let's Party!!!" Vanness suddenly yelled while pouring wine into a huge pyramid of empty delicate wine cups.  
  
Everyone starts dancing. QingHe attemps to dance with Sakura more than once but every time before he can ask one of the other boys ask before him and take Sakura away to dance.  
  
Sakura dances with Eriol and Vanness, leaving QingHe disappointed. Lei comes over and ask Sakura for a dance.   
  
'This is like a dream.. Like Cinderella..' Sakura thought. The song 'Every Heart' by BoA comes on.  
  
Mei Mei and QianHui gets jealous. They thought of a plan.  
  
"We're going to play a 10 seconds games. A kissing in the dark game. Within 10 seconds, kiss anyone you want. Let's start now!" shouted Mei Mei shuting off the lights.  
  
The lights come on and Sakura finds herself kissing Syaoran!!! Everyone was shocked at that. Sakura runs off, crying. Syaoran gives chase.  
  
'I kissed a pig!' thought Sakura.  
  
"Is this your first kiss? Your first kiss is with me. You must be touched. Want to do it again?" asked Syaoran mocking but he was very happy inside.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" countered Sakura and runs off.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The next morning, Sakura runs into the gang again and got embarrased.  
  
"It's not like that. Someone tripped me yesterday,he was just in front of me," Sakura said to Lei.  
  
"You don't have to explain to me. Who you kiss is none of my business," replied Lei.  
  
'I'm like an idiot. I thought Lei would save me,' Sakura thought with much sadness and runs off.  
  
At night, QingHe goes to look for Syaoran for a challenge. Meantime, Sakura looks for Jing to return her the dress. She overhears Jing and Lei chatting:  
  
Jing: You're disappointed, aren't you?  
  
Lei: Why?  
  
Jing: Because Sakura is not here.  
  
Lei: WHy are you so concerned about her.   
  
Jing: You like her, don't you. Actually I'm quite jealous. Because you're no longer my Lei.  
  
Lei: What are you trying to say? That we're very compatible? *laugh*  
  
Jing: Why are you laughing?  
  
Lei: Don't fool me anymore! You say I like Sakura? Let me tell you, the person I like is you.  
  
Lei grabs Jing and kisses her. Sakura is stunned and runs back to her room to cry.   
  
QingHe and Syaoran tries to look for food but there isn't any. QingHe suggests fishing.   
  
"The Sakura I know would never get bullied. Her friends won't be bullied too. She always stood up for her friends and never cried. She was a cheerful girl with many friends," said QingHe out of nowhere to Syaoran.  
  
"You like her?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No...." replied QingHe sort of hesitant.  
  
"Too bad, that girl likes me now! She ran over to kiss me yesterday..." said Syoaran happily.  
  
"Liar!!!" QingHe shouted back.  
  
They start fighting and running around and ran into Sakura who was sitting alone.   
  
"Syoaran is chasing me! We caught a lot of fishes and he... (To DaoMingShi) You disgusting fellow! You must be thinking of kissing her again right?" said QingHe hidding behind Sakura.  
  
"Stop fooling around you two!" Sakura screamed in fustration.  
  
"Hey! I just thought of how we can eat the fishes!" defended Syaoran. Sakura just stompped away back into her room thinking how impossible boys can be.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back To Lei and Jing:  
  
Lei: How come you don't mind at all?  
  
Jing: I'm glad to know that I mean so much to you. I nearly forgot.. Lei, you're a boy too.  
  
Lei: That's not what I want.  
  
Just then, Syaoran runs in.  
  
Syaoran: Come on and have something to eat!  
  
Syaoran continues going around the boat waking everyone up to eat. Everyone except Lei sits around the table to eat sashimi. Sakura approaches Lei, who was standing alone.  
  
"Where is Jing?" asked Sakura looking around for Jing.  
  
"I don't know. Should be sleeping," replied Lei.  
  
"You all were disturbed," said Sakrua out of the blue.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"It wasn't on purpose! I just happened to pass by.. You might find me troublesome and selfish.. But.. Please don't hate me," begged Sakura with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"If I hated you, I wouldn't have saved you that day."  
  
Meantime, they were being video-taped (no not Tomoyo people)..  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back in school, Sakura's P.E. shoes were missing from her locker. Just then Syaoran appears wearing Sakura's shoes. An angry Sakura shouts at him "YOU BIG PIG HEAD!" before storming off to ask her friend Lizzy if she had an extra pair. Syaoran smiles sheepishly the whole time.  
  
Sakura goes to the rooftop and meet Lei there. There sat on the balcony together chatting. Meanwhile, Syaoran is looking for Lei to make up with him. When he reaches the rooftop, he sees Sakura and Lei sitting there and gets jealous. He approaches Eriol and Vanness and ask them about Sakura and Lei meeting at the rooftop. Just then, Mei Mei and QianHui appears.  
  
"You're right. Sakura really likes Lei. Things are sizzling between the two of them. We can't stand her two-timing you and Lei," said Mei Mei and QianHui together like they planned all this out.  
  
They show him the video tape they recorded of Sakura and Lei. Syaoran smashes the camcorder and pushes Mei Mei away. He also scolds Eriol.  
  
"Wow. The last time I saw him that mad he almost killed someone," said Vanness as he watched Syaoran storm out of the classroom that they were in.  
  
"HOLY COW!!! WE GOT TO GO STOP HIM FROM KILLING LEI!!!" said Eriol rushing out of the classroom. Vanness just stands frozen (sortta)there obsorbing what Eriol had just said. Suddenly it hit him about what Eriol ment and he also rushed out of the classroom.  
  
Back at the rooftop, Lei leaves after passing Sakura an invitation to Jing's birthday party. As Sakura was leaving, she bumps into the angry Syaoran who stares at her.  
  
"You slut! How dare you make a fool of me!" shouted Syaoran holding onto Sakura's wirsts(ouch! Please skip this part people who are under 13!!!)  
  
"Let me go!!" shouted Sakura scared.  
  
"How dare you betray me!!" Syaoran just kept on shouting with still the evil in his eyes.  
  
Syaoran lands a punch just beside Sakura. Sakura tries to escape, screaming for help but she's caught up by Syaoran who forces her to the wall and forcefully kisses her. Sakura cries... And Syaoran softened and suddenly realized what he had done.  
  
"Don't cry..." said Syaoran softly trying to calm Sakura down.  
  
He gives her a kiss on the forehead and sat beside her.  
  
"Don't cry.. I won't hurt you," Syaoran says once again.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The next day, Syaoran puts up a notice: "Nobody is to bully Sakura again."  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura and Lizzy were discussing about Jing's birthday party.  
  
"I came to this school on scholarship. I really don't know what to weart to the party," said Lizzy.  
  
When Sakura went to her scooter, she saw a parcel waiting for her. She opens it and finds a beautiful yellow dress. On the card, it wrote: "Sakura, This Present is for you. Please wear it to Jing's Party - Syaoran."  
  
Sakura is disgusted and was about to throw the dress away. But she decided it was a waste and gives it to Lizzy.  
  
Back at Sakura's house, Sakura told Tomoyo about what had happened  
  
in school. Sakura asks Tomoyo to accompany her to Jing's party. Just then, Tomoyo quickly took out some bunches of cloth and decded to make dresses for both of them!  
  
"I knew this was going to happen sometime!!!" said Tomoyo excidedly as she took Sakura's mesurments. Sakura sweat drops (animie style). 


End file.
